The Life of a Good Guy
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Megamind has to get used to being the good guy in town now that Metroman is retired and Titan has been defeated. This includes earning the trust of the people and seeing where his relationship with Roxanne will go. How will our new hero fare? Mega/Rox.
1. New Beginnings

**AN:** I couldn't resist making a story for this awesome movie! Of course, it's not the best film to come out of DreamWorks, but I loved it nonetheless! I don't know why everyone, especially critics, expect EVERY movie to come out of a company to be "the best movie they've made". There are always going to be better movies than others, so why can't they just accept that? :T

ANYWAY, this will just be a few chapters about Megamind's new life as a hero and his budding relationship with Roxanne. Hope you all enjoy! :)

**~:~**

**~:~**

**~:~**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Megamind wasn't used to praise, or at least when receiving it from others. Sure, Minion had often congratulated him on a job well done, despite the fact that each plan concocted had failed against his old nemesis, Metroman. And, of course, Megamind was always up for giving himself plenty of credit. But, when the day was done and there was no one left to marvel at his self-proclaimed brilliant inventions, or to cower in fear at his awesome display of power, they were all just empty words from a fish in a mechanical monkey suit, and a giant-headed buffoon. Truth is, Megamind never knew how much he craved actual praise until he became somewhat of a hero amongst the citizens of Metrocity. We say "somewhat" only because this unexpected upholder of justice still had a lot to learn about being a hero and a lot to let go of when it came to his villainous past.

But hey, he wasn't born a villain, so maybe the change would come easier than he thought? Whatever the case, he had to start focusing on the positive things in life from now on. If everyone else could do it, so could he! Right?

"HAAAHHH!" Megamind slammed his foot down on the imprinting device onto the sheet of paper in front of him, nearly scaring the people around him to death with his definitive cry. He slowly lifted his leg and the device, seeing that there was indeed a nice clean mark left from where his blow landed. That's exactly where they said he should do it, so Megamind was satisfied with his work and handed the imprinter back to the clerk standing opposite of the counter. Two policeman by his side had their hands poised and ready next to the guns on their belts after hearing his outburst, but slowly realized that the once evil man wasn't going to try anything funny. Old habits die hard.

"Will that be all then?" Megamind asked with that same naive smile he'd always had. He wasn't quite sure why everyone seemed so surprised by his actions. The woman did say to STAMP on the dotted line with that thing, after all.

The female clerk stared incredulously at him for a second more, shook her head, and nodded briskly. "Err, yes. Yes, that is all that's required of you, Mr. Megamind. Thank you." She took the form, noting that the ink from the mark was a bit splattered around the edges from the force that Megamind used, and slipped it back into her briefcase.

"Ah, splendid!" The blue genius stood up and adjusted his cape. "Well now, thank you for your time. Officers." He saluted the men in uniform and began to make his exit.

"Uh, sir?"

Megamind turned to face the woman once more, wondering if he'd missed something.

"The door is that way." She pointed to the front entrance of the building. Megamind looked to see where she was pointing, then looked at where he was going. Realization hit him and he chuckled while heading back to the right exit.

"Oh, silly me! I'm always so used to making my dastardly escapes through the back of a building. Old habits die heart, I guess. Am I right?" The cops couldn't help but laugh with him since they had thought the same thing earlier. It was true, after all.

"Thank you for doing this, Mr. Megamind, sir." One of the officers said in good humor.

"Oh, it was my pleasure! Anything to make you all feel more at ease here in Metroc- er… _Metro_city." Megamind was currently working on saying "Metrocity" in the correct fashion. If he was to be the new hero of this concrete jungle, then a little respect was in order for its inhabitants and their beloved home, which now, for the first time since he came to this planet full of soft-headed creatures, was a place that he too could call home.

As soon as he slipped out the doors of City Hall and slid into the Invisible Car that Minion had parked outside, Megamind ran his hands down his face in exasperation. His tortured groan got Minion's attention while he put the vehicle in gear and started driving off.

"Did everything go as planned, sir?"

"Oh, Minion, I completely embarrassed myself in front of _all_ those people!"

"You mean the three that were with you?" The fish head sported an amused grin, but Megamind ignored his friend's sarcasm and kept ranting on.

"I don't think I made a good impression. I was sweating, my words were a little mumbled, and I don't think I quite understood what that desk lady was asking me to do!"

"Well, did you sign the agreement?"

"Yes, of course I did! I stamped on the paper just like she told me to, and yet I still got these weird looks from them as if I were some kind of caveman from the stone age!"

Minion figured out pretty easily that his boss had probably taken those directions the wrong way, but didn't feel like now was the time to bring it up. "Aw it's ok, sir, I'm sure it wasn't all that bad. The city loves you! Everyone knows that you'll need a little time fitting into your new role in society."

Megamind sighed. Minion's way of cheering him up usually worked, but lately these awkward situations with humans were increasing, and he was afraid more than anything that he might be pushing the citizens away instead of earning their trust. "If only there was a simpler way than making someone flinch at the mere bat of my eyelashes, however beautiful they may be." He rested his hand on his chin and gazed out the window at nothing in particular.

Minion felt sorry for the guy, but knew that it would be only a matter of time until Megamind was fully adapted to Metrocity and all it had to offer him. "How about this?" He began. "We go to your favorite ice cream shop in downtown, come back to the lair for some R&R, and order out some pu up platter for old time's sake?" This usually turned Megamind back into his perky self, but for some reason it just wasn't doing it for him today.

"I guess so…" He answered off-handedly.

A few seconds of silence passed between the two, and Minion was starting to worry that his master was would be in this funk for a while, so he thought of the next best thing that would brighten the blue man's spirits.

"Uhh, while you were running errands, you got a call from a certain special someone." He said suggestively.

Megamind made eye contact with the fish head in the rear view mirror. "Hm? Who?"

"Oh, you know… someone you've known for a very long time, who has always kind of tried to stop you when doing something villainous, short hair, charismatic personality… ring any bells?"

"…. the prison warden?"

Minion gave him a dead look.

"… Ms. Richie."

"Roxanne?" Megamind immediately sat up straight in his seat and leaned forward. Minion knew this would get his attention. "W-well, what'd she want, er, say?"

"She said that she had a few things she wanted to talk to you about, and if she could come over for a short spell, that is if you weren't too bus-"

"Minion, cancel all the appointments I have left for the rest of the week." The big-headed genius said with more confidence in his voice than he had in any of his recent public speeches.

"Uhh, she's only coming over for today, you don't need to cancel everythi-"

"We need to tidy up the lab before she arrives, and make sure the Brain Bots are all waxed and polished. They've been looking pretty dingy lately."

Minion smiled to himself and sighed. "Right away, sir." At least the man was happy again, and that was all that mattered. Once Megamind had an idea in his head, there was no getting it out of there. Sometimes Minion thought that if Megamind didn't have a certain amount of ideas a day stuffed into that ginormous head that it'd deflate from undernourishment (not that he'd ever say that out loud.)

**~:~**

**~:~**

**~:~**

Although a large statue of Megamind had replaced the Metroman one that had been demolished (or more like completely obliterated by Megamind's explosions), he still wanted at least half of the museum to be dedicated to his old… friend? Yeah, that was probably a good term for it now. The two had met up a couple of times to laugh and reminisce of the glory days between them. No one in Metrocity besides Megamind, Minion, and Roxanne knew that the once living legend was still… well, _living_! They all decided it'd be too complicated to let everyone know that their former hero had simply retired and went on to make the music he had a sudden passion for. Musicman was actually quite popular amongst the citizens as the anonymous singer who, although had a god awful voice and lyrics to boot, was somehow mesmerizing everyone with his heartfelt creations, and most of which seemed to be dedicated to their beloved Metroman!

It was all a mystery to Roxanne, who stood in front of a life size cut-out of said "Musicman" in the Heros of Metrocity Museum. Sure, there were only two heros in total, but the museum's grandeur made up for anything else that was lacking. The reporter wasn't writing a story about anything for today, but just figured she'd stop by the place before heading over to Megamind's lair.

The next exhibit featured the many super powers that Metroman had, but this was something she knew all too well. Without exploring the rest of the first floor, which she had already done countless times before, Roxanne climbed up the stairs to the second floor where most of the Megamind memorabilia was displayed. She took a little more time traveling through this part since she hadn't gotten a chance to see what was all here when it was built. There were some replicas of his older inventions, scraps of metal that used to be amazing battle suits to fight Metroman with, and an intricate diagram that theorized how his massive brain and extraordinary intelligence is structured.

Roxanne giggled at some of the old news articles showing Megamind hanging by his cape in Metroman's grasp. On those days, she would usually be interviewing the hero while sending the blue villain gloating glances. Another predictable plan thwarted, and Roxanne just happened to be the object of desire between both of the city's biggest icons. She had to admit, at the time she kind of liked the attention... except from Hal. She could've done without his attention towards her every movement and thing she said.

Roxanne's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of one empty wall near the end of the room. She looked for the description panel and saw that it read "History of Megamind". Ah, that would explain it. No one knew much about where Megamind came from, let alone what race he was. Not even Megamind himself really knew anything about his own people. From what she'd heard from him so far, his parents had him leave home early to make something of himself, or along those lines. Other than that, the rest was unlikely to be revealed in the near future.

It was too bad. Isn't it only natural for every girl to want to know these things about the person with whom they're in a relationship, even if that person is an alien with an oversized noggin? Then again, nothing was ever considered "natural" in Roxanne Richie's life. Over time, though, she grew to rather like it this way. It was preferred to having a _boring_ life, anyway. Not dwelling on the issue any further, Roxanne pulled herself away from the bare wall and thought it might be about time to go see Megamind. Hopefully, Minion had remembered to pass along her message.

As the elevator doors opened to take her down to ground level, she she was mildly surprised to see an all too familiar face awaiting her.

"Oh! Bernard! Hi…"

This would be a bit awkward. The museum curator had the usual cart of books with him. When he noticed Roxanne, the man sighed one of his long, tired sighs and rolled his eyes. Clearly, he was still sore about the whole being turned into a dehydrated cube thing. No matter how many times he would be hit with that Forget-Me-Stick, he'd still remember everything that happened to him in the end. Roxanne often pondered whether that was because he had a similar head size to Megamind.

"Haven't you caused enough damage in my life already?" He said in that accusing, dull tone of his.

"Umm, yeaaahhh… Have I told how sorry we are about that? I mean, it was kind of a messy time for us all, and there were a lot of misunderstandings, so-"

"Yeah, whatever." He put on his signature scowl. "At least your boyfriend's not here to zap me again. I almost got fired from not showing up to work for a month."

"Right, and I completely understand if you never want to have anything to do with us ever again, Bernard. But, for what it's worth…" She shrugged. "… if it weren't for you, things might not have turned out the way they did. So, thanks." She gave him her genuine reporter smile that was used to win the hearts of millions who saw her on television.

Unfortunately, the curator didn't buy it and simply presented that same polka face he always wore. "You're thanking me for being trapped in a dehydrated cube of mass while Megamind was using my body without permission?"

"… Okay, when you put it like that, it sounds a little… wrong…"

The elevator doors opened, and Roxanne thanked God that she was able to get out of that cramped space with the person who wanted the least to do with her.

"Alrighty then! Uh, well, I'm glad you still have your job here and all."

"I guess that's the one thing I should be grateful to you about." When the museum's manager was about to let Bernard go because of his absences from work, Megamind and Roxanne made it their business to make sure that didn't happen, taking the blame for everything Bernard-related.

"Yes, well… you more than deserved it."

"…"

The two stood quietly, not sure how to end their conversation. Roxanne realized that this man had been through some hell this past year, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to extend her apology a bit?

"Uh, Bernard? If you'd like, you could… I don't know… come by Megamind's lab every once in a while for a visit maybe? Or if you'd like to have dinner with us sometime, you're more than welcome to."

A light flickered in Bernard's eyes as she said this. Even after all that had happened to him with these two troublemakers, the curator was still a huge fan of Megamind, perhaps even more so since his incident. Actually getting to see the inside of the former criminal's secret base would be…

"Sure."

Wow. Didn't even pretend like he was thinking about it.

"Great! I'll call you then whenever we have plans. See you later, Bernard." Roxanne waved and turned to leave out the large double doors. Bernard watched her go, contemplated over his answer just now, and shook his head in disgust.

He somehow knew he would regret his decision.

**~:~**

**~:~**

**~:~**

**AN:** OKAY! That's the first chapter. Second one will be up soon, I hope. But yeah, it's a pretty plain storyline right now. It'll get more interesting later. ; )

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Lair

**AN:** I'm glad you are all liking it so far! :) I aim to please!

W/o further adieu, here's the second chapter!

**~:~**

**~:~**

**~:~**

Chapter 2: The Lair

Megamind and Minion had arrived back at the Lair. The "evil" in front of Lair had been eliminated since Megamind wasn't a bad guy anymore. The word "secret" wasn't exactly an accurate description for it either since everyone in Metrocity knew where he lived now. So, for the moment, it was simply known as the Lair.

Inside, Megamind was rushing around, cleaning up the usual chemical messes, dusting his equipment, straightening the papers strewn about his work space, etc. etc. Minion would've made a comment on how adorable the man was being if he wasn't already hard a work polishing the Brainbots.

"Okay, that's all clean… where that dusting rag? Ah! Here we go… GOT YOU, you nasty little dust bunny… oh, this will never do! I need to see my face in these monitors…" He had hopped onto one of his circular hover boards and quickly sprayed some glass cleaner onto the multiple screens to wipe them down with an old used cloth. "There! Good as new!" He said proudly, even though his bulbous head was the only thing visible in the monitor's reflection in front of him.

"Sir, every Brainbot has been scrubbed and waxed to their fullest potential shine." Minion sent the last Brainbot off to join the others that were all showing off their new appearance to each other.

"Did you get behind their sensors?"

"Yes, sir. There is not a speck of rust left, I guarantee it." Minion was very confident in his cleanliness capabilities. It was _he_, after all, who kept Megamind's lab organized and free of clutter.

"Excellent!" Megamind rubbed his gloved hands together and looked around, making sure there wasn't anything that looked out of place. For a brief moment he thought how funny it was that he'd go to such lengths for a girl who he used to kidnap and often use as a bargaining chip. He never so much as cleaned the bag used to shield her vision while on their way to his hideout. How things had changed! He would do whatever it took to impress Roxanne, especially since he had his new reputation as a hero to uphold.

"Ms. Richie should be here soon. Would you like me to leave you two alone during your visit together?" Minion suggested.

"No, no. I'm too nervous to meet with her alone. Minion, I need you to stand idly aside in case my mind goes blank or I can't think of anything to say. Understood?"

"Yes, sir! Whenever you need me, just signal and I'll lend a helping fin if possible."

"Signal?"

"You know, like when we code each other during our missions? Except with signaling, we would use subtle hand gestures."

"Ah, I see! Yes, brilliant idea, Minion." Megamind nodded. He constantly reassured himself that nothing would go wrong. All she said was that she was coming over for a short visit, nothing more. It's not like this was a date or anything… or was it? Was he ill prepared? Perhaps Minion had relayed the message incorrectly, and here he was without proper attire and no dinner ready? What if…

_"Hello?"_

That angelic voice Megamind knew all too well came from the monitors behind them. He saw Roxanne, as stunning as always with her large blue eyes (a feature Megamind particularly liked about her, go figure) and cute pixie hair. She was standing outside the brick wall of his Lair, waiting for a response of some kind. He decided not to keep her waiting, but didn't want to seem like he had been anticipating her arrival the whole time. So he played dumb for a bit.

"Oh, uhh, yes? Who is this?"

"Umm, Roxanne Richie, reporter for the Metrocity Daily News? I did say I was coming over, right?" Her eyebrow went up in mild amusement. It didn't take a genius to know that Megamind was just acting silly, like always.

"Ah yes, that name does ring a bell. Why don't you come on in? I believe I was notified of your appointment with me." Megamind pressed a button on the main control panel that allowed the brick wall outside to become a holograph. Roxanne was ready for this and immediately walked in after making sure the wall was passable. A few meters down the hallway and Roxanne came face to face with all of the Brainbots, sparkling like the day they were created. She thought it rather strange, but moved on, eventually making her way to the central portion of the Lair where Megamind and Minion were patiently waiting. Megamind gulped and made sure his hands weren't sweating, only realizing that he had gloves on. Duh.

Roxanne took off her coat while asking, "You take appointments now?" Minion automatically helped her out of the jacket and left to put it aside. Megamind inwardly cursed for not thinking of something like that himself.

"Minion has started up an appointment system for me. Apparently, I'm the most wanted man in the city right now. No big deal." He said nonchalantly and shrugged, as if something like that didn't matter to him.

"I'm sure." Roxanne held back a laugh. Megamind's ego was almost as big as his head today, but this served for good entertainment. She leaned in and gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek, which effectively knocked him out of his self-glorifying state. Oddly enough, instead of making him more jittery than he thought he'd be, Megamind gained a inch of confidence in his movements.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, yes. I-"

"Oh! But, first, would you care for something to drink? We have a variety of choices." Megamind opened his mini fridge near the monitors and took out two packs of different sodas, both his and Minion's favorite.

"Uh, no thanks." Roxanne politely declined.

"Well alright, how about some snacks? I discovered these amazing things called oh-reyos; two little chocolate cookies with white icing in the middle. It's delicious!"

"Really, I'm fine, Megamind." She put her hand up to refuse him once more.

The man had already stuffed one into his mouth and now had a few crumbs falling from his lips. He was frozen, not sure what to do or to offer next. He looked up How To Be a Good Host for Dummies online and read that you could never offer enough food and beverages to make your guest feel comfortable. But what did you do if they didn't want anything?

"I just came here to… make a proposition." Roxanne closed some distance between her and Megamind. She seemed uncertain about something, but he wouldn't know what until she stated her proposition. "You're a hero now. Everyone wants to get to know you, be like you, sign your head… You're a pretty important person within Metrocity, you know."

So far, she was stating the obvious. This was good. At least Megamind could follow along.

"I know these things, yes. But you have something else to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow in genuine curiosity.

"Well, now that you don't have to be shrouded in darkness anymore, or hidden in the shadows of a secret lair, I was thinking that maybe it's time…"

"Yes?" Megamind got closer. Was she about to suggest that they take their relationship to the next level? He was quite famous, after all, so perhaps she wanted to make sure that no other women could snatch him away, by being more open with their feelings in public? This was a side of Roxanne that would forever be reordered into Megamind's-

"I was thinking maybe it's time… that you moved out of the Lair."

…

"Huh?" Megamind answered in a tone most bewildered. Minion, too, was a bit dumbfounded.

"I mean, think about it!" She went on, not waiting for their train of thought to catch up. "You're not a villain anymore, so why have a lair in the first place, right? You should be more out in the open so that the people of Metrocity can see you and get used to your presence. Metroman was on 24/7 patrol during his time, and I think you could do just as good a job, maybe even better!"

"Err-guhh?"

"And hey, if you want, you can build an entirely new lair, but more… superhero-ish, ya know? How about inside the Metro City Hall dome? It's the same size as this fake observatory dome, right?" She pointed up at the ceiling. "That'd be perfect! I'll call the mayor and make some arrangements. I'm sure they'll be able to squeeze you in up there." Roxanne pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"W-wait! Wait, wait, wait." Megamind halted her action, his eyes wide and darty. Everything was happening too fast. It took a moment for the man to process all of this information before he looked at Minion and remembered what they talked about before. Megamind held up his hands and made random signs, some of which were unidentifiable to his fish-headed friend. "CODE: I-don't-know-how-to-respond-to-this."

Minion face palmed. He never did mention that the whole point of signaling was to NOT saying anything and let your hands do all the work.

"Wwwhat's wrong?" Roxanne asked, puzzled by the man's weird gestures.

Megamind quickly ceased in his ridiculous actions. "Nothing! Umm…" He put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "… it's just that, well… I'm not really all for that idea."

"Why not?"

"Heh. You see, Roxanne…" His voice took on a seriousness that the reporter hadn't heard in a long time. "… this lab, this lair has been my home for many a year here on Earth. I've made all of my greatest inventions here, and it's the place where I'd come up with my next evil scheme to take over Metrocity. And, to be honest, I don't think I could bare parting with it." He said all this while placing his hand on one of the walls fondly.

Roxanne wasn't sure what to say. She didn't realize how much sentimental value this place had. That didn't mean she'd back down just yet, though. "But you're a changed man now, Megamind. You said so yourself, isn't it time for a fresh start?"

"Well, when I said 'fresh', I meant my clothes, but I guess it could apply to this too."

"And, when it all comes down to it, isn't home where the people you love are?" This was a very true ideal. A home was not permanent, but the relationships you have with people were forever, or at least he'd like to think so. Just like he and Roxanne have had a lasting relationship throughout their adult lives… He wanted it to last for as long as time would allow it. Whenever he felt alone in the world, Roxanne would be there to shelter him, and vice verse.

"You're right."

Roxanne smiled. She knew he'd come around sooner or lat-

"Home is with the people you love." He turned around, clenching his fist. "And… therefore, my home shall be wherever you are!"

The reporter blushed slightly. "Oh! Well, I guess you could look at it that wa-"

"So, how about I stay with you?" He asked excitedly.

This time, it was her turn to stare at him in astonishment.

"Us?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Live together?"

"Yeah!"

"Me and you?"

"That is the general idea, yes!" He wondered why she was reiterating herself so much.

Minion's face went pale. He never expected for things to take a turn in this direction.

"Wait, do you- do you even know what you're saying?" Roxanne took an apprehensive step back. This suggestion was almost too much for her to take in.

"Of course I do, silly! Like you said, home is where your loved ones are, so why not weave this concept into our own tapestry of life?"

"Okay, first off, my tapestry of life has had all kinds of crazy insane stuff throw in, and I don't think I need to weave anymore into it."

"But that's what makes everything so interesting! The different threads, the texture; it's all part of what makes your creation unique."

"Well maybe I just prefer the plain, simple tapestries that don't require an experienced hand or various techniques."

"You don't have to be experienced to fulfill the dreams of what you want for your tapestry!"

"But what if my tapestry tears or has a few rough holes in them?"

"Those things can be easily repaired with the sewing machine of love and tenderness!"

"OKAY, THIS CONVERSATION IS STARTING TO SOUND VERY FAMILIAR." Minion cut in loudly. This got the two aspiring poets to shut up for the time being. "Now, why don't we just take a deep breath and see what kind of arrangement we can work out here. Sir, you're insinuating that you'd like to live with Ms. Richie, correct?"

"Yes." He said with his arms crossed and lips in a small pout.

"Alright. And Ms. Richie, you are clearly against this, am I assuming right?"

"It's not that I'm against the idea, it's just that… well, this is all too sudden, ya know?" She shifted uncomfortably.

Megamind threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't see what the harm is!"

"Stop!" Minion made sure this argument wouldn't progress any further. "Relax. I believe I have a solution for both of you." Megamind and Roxanne looked at him conspicuously. "How about Megamind lives with Ms. Richie-"

"I knew it! Of course you'd take his side!" Roxanne shouted.

"I knew I could count on you Minion!" Megamind cheered and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I wasn't finished yet!" The fish head yelled. He swore, it was like talking to 5 year olds! "I was _going_ to say, how about Megamind lives with Ms. Richie until we find a new lair to live in?"

"What?"

"Ehh?"

The two said at the same time, giving him befuddled expressions (both for different reasons.)

"Sir, what Ms. Richie said about our lair… is partially true. If we want people to see us in a new light from now on, we have to improve our image by focusing on the details especially, where we live being one of them."

"And what's wrong with where we live?" Megamind asked defiantly.

"Well, uhhh…" He did a sweeping glance over the interior of their lab, noting how dark and gloomy everything was, which was not appropriate for a hero's home. Roxanne also noticed it, but this fact flew right over Megamind's big blue head, apparently. "It just isn't suitable for us anymore, as good guys."

"Hmph!" Megamind didn't want to admit it, but Minion and Roxanne did bring up a point. The Lair was a bit… mel-on-cholly.

"While I'm fine with Megamind getting a new place, I fail to see why he has to stay with _me_ during this move." Roxanne's hands went on her hips.

"Isn't it only natural? You guys are dating, right?"

"Uh, hello? That's exactly why we shouldn't be living together!" Megamind and Minion both tilted their heads, obviously confused as to why this was a conflict. "Seriously? No one here besides me sees why this isn't a good idea?"

Megamind turned to his equally puzzled companion and asked, "Is this one of those situations where women like to 'go steady', Minion?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It seems that way…"

"UGH!" Roxanne had enough. There was no way she was explaining herself to these two dimwits. "I give up! You win! Do what you want! I'm going home already." She whirled around and headed for the exit. She was careful to avoid the "Exit" that had a disco playroom for Megamind's pet alligators.

"Er, wait! Roxanne!" She stopped, but not for the reason Megamind wanted her to. Instead, she turned to face him with that irritated glare of hers that she often gave him.

"You know, Megamind, something may seem like all butterflies and rainbows for you, but not everyone thinks that same way you do." She pivoted back around and made her way down the hall until she was through the holographic brick wall.

Megamind stood there, wondering what he did that had upset the woman to that extent. In essence, this was their first real fight since they became an "item" as some called it, and, when it came to the topic of dating, the blue genius didn't feel like much of a genius anymore.

He sighed. "Minion. Am I doomed to be the bad guy forever?"

"I don't follow, sir?" The fish head tentatively came forward.

"I try and try to please everybody, to show that I'm no longer the evil overlord I once was, but it just doesn't seem to be working. Now Roxanne is angry, and I feel like a jerk for not understanding why."

This was the time where Minion would give his all-knowing advice, something that Megamind needed every once in a while, no matter how big his own brain was. "Sir, I think what Ms. Richie was attempting to say was that you don't take into consideration other people's feelings."

"Consideration?" Megamind knew what this word meant, but he never thought that he'd be labeled as inconsiderate.

"Yes, sir. You kept pushing _your_ ideas and _your_ plans onto her, but never stopped to see how she felt about it."

"But she did the same thing earlier, with her talk of moving and building a new layer at City Hall and whatnot! It's not like I was the only one forcing their ideas on others…" He said, slowly losing his gusto with each word. "But… I guess she was _more_ right than I." Megamind never blatantly admitted that he was wrong unless there existed a situation in which everything that went downhill was entirely his fault. "Don't get me wrong. I love this old place, truly I do." He started getting misty eyed. "But, I suppose some sacrifices must be made. It's for the good of Metropolis that I become the hero that they want." His voice wavered as he spoke. And he called _Minion_ the drama queen.

"Well, sir? What's your decision? Shall we take the first step away from our past?"

Megamind didn't answer right away. Minion thought he was genuinely crying until the blue man turned to face him, sporting a determined half-smile. "Yes. Yes, I believe we shall!"

"And, Ms. Richie…?"

"I'll be sure to confront her about this issue, and I'll be more _considerate_ this time." He nodded in satisfaction. She _did_ say for them to do whatever they wanted.

"That's the spirit, sir!"

Megamind was quite pleased with himself. "Yes, well what kind of hero would I be if not to right the wrong?" He laughed, sounding almost maniacal.

"We might have to work on your new laugh too, sir…"

**~:~**

**~:~**

**~:~**

**AN:** LOL MEGAMIND MOVIE REFERENCES OUT THE WAZOO! Sorry if that bugs 'y'all. I just can't help myself. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
